memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Files for deletion
Dauntless-aftq.jpg ;Image:Dauntless-aftq.jpg This image isn't from a screen-shot, and, if you look carefully, you can see the tops of letters at the bottom of the image, as if its from a magazine or something. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 20:56, 12 March 2006 (UTC) :Delete. Also, it links only to a user page - and for a user who's only contributions are his user page and that picture. Jaz talk | novels 21:03, 12 March 2006 (UTC) * delete --Alan del Beccio 05:07, 14 March 2006 (UTC) :* Deleted. --From Andoria with Love 16:31, 20 March 2006 (UTC) HoshiSato2151.jpg ;Image:HoshiSato2151.jpg *I think this image should be replaced with one from a screencap. I've already uploaded a suitable image here: Image:HoshiSato2151.JPG. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 21:17, 12 March 2006 (UTC) *Just to let you know, we don't need to vote to replace an image -- simply find the image you think is more suitable, and upload as a new revision of Image:HoshiSato2151.jpg (click on the "upload a new version of this file" link). This way, its less work for the admins, who will come by later and delete the old revision, if need be. **In this case, I'd prefer to use the original filename with the ".jpg" rather than the ".JPG", because the states that lower-case is prefereable in image names. Also, using the original filename means the image will be automatically replaced in the pages it appears on -- saving us the trouble of editing Hoshi Sato to replace Image:HoshiSato2151.jpg with Image:HoshiSato2151.JPG... -- Captain M.K. Bartel 15:26, 15 March 2006 (UTC) **Also, lets try and find a better pic than Image:HoshiSato2151.JPG.. if we are going to replace a publicity photo with a screencap, i don't like the idea of an inferior screencap. i can't make out her uniform or rank, and her face is so shadowed i almost can't recognize her.. -- Captain M.K. Bartel 16:02, 15 March 2006 (UTC) ***You're right, Mike, it might be a good idea to find a better picture. The reasoning behind the change was just to find a picture with a reference to a particular episode. Perhaps an image with her at her station on the bridge might be more useful. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 16:17, 15 March 2006 (UTC) *An episode reference would be nice, but these publicity photos were all taken during ENT Season 1 -- i don't see why it would be inappropriate to identify them as such. It still gives us a pretty specific idea of when and where we are looking at the character -- she spent the whole year as an ensign on Enterprise. -- Captain M.K. Bartel 16:37, 15 March 2006 (UTC) **That being said, a screencap of her, from at least the torso up, performing a common duty would be more illustrative of her character and function -- you have made a valid point that could be followed up.. ;) -- Captain M.K.B. 04:27, 23 March 2006 (UTC) ***Do you want to change all the main character publicity image - which are always better to my mind - ? After you change this one, I'm sure that another will come and ask if a publicity photo is not better ? Philoust123 12:06, 23 March 2006 (UTC) ***Hopefully, this new image should satisfy most people. Its a shot of her sitting on the bridge, using her ear-piece to listen to an alien conversation. Zsingaya 12:42, 23 March 2006 (UTC) Image:Security Officers against Forcefield.jpg ;Image:Security Officers against Forcefield.jpg I just discovered that someone had removed all the links to this picture, apart from the one that linked to my userpage. There's no place for this on the force field page anymore. Zsingaya 09:07, 17 March 2006 (UTC) * delete --Alan del Beccio 02:13, 23 March 2006 (UTC) * delete --Captain M.K.B. 04:43, 23 March 2006 (UTC) * Delete. - AJ 16:46, 2 April 2006 (UTC) ** Deleted. (29 days) - AJ Halliwell 07:56, 22 April 2006 (UTC) Image:FOBuckleCloseUp.jpg This image is a scan of horrible quality. We are not an image gallery for poor quality images. --Alan del Beccio 21:20, 27 March 2006 (UTC) * Delete, not to mention it's scanned from a book. - AJ 16:46, 2 April 2006 (UTC) ** Deleted. (25 days) - AJ Halliwell 07:56, 22 April 2006 (UTC) Image:LarryNemecek.jpg ;Image:LarryNemecek.jpg * Delete it! its copied from http://startrek.com and its been previously deleted! -- Captain M.K.B. 22:59, 27 March 2006 (UTC) * Delete, although it'd be nice to find a pic of this person we can use. - AJ 16:46, 2 April 2006 (UTC) Galor-keldon.jpg ;Image:Galor-keldon.jpg * A likely copyright infringement. Don't know where it's from, but it doesn't look official. --From Andoria with Love 03:45, 1 April 2006 (UTC) * Immediately deleted as ** copyvio ** constedits ** uncited ** non-canon ** the list goes on -- Captain M.K.B. 04:15, 1 April 2006 (UTC) Unused Images *'Image:Battle ds9 neghvar.jpg' - Unused, better image at Image:IKS NeghVar attack.jpg. *'Image:Quonset mining colony.jpg' - Unused, correctly named image at Image:Tessics species deuterium mining colony.jpg *'Image:BROKENMIRROR.jpg' - Appears to be from a fan made video game, and hence kinda seems like fanfic. Can't find evidence of "Paramount" owned kind. http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/238585 * Image:Defiant Shuttle.jpg - Copyright infringment from Star Trek: The Magazine, and a screen cap is being used in place of it (Image:Chaffee.jpg) - AJ 16:46, 2 April 2006 (UTC) Image:Sig.JPG ;Image:Sig.JPG This image is a composite of three Breen-related images, possibly destined to be used on a userpage. Zsingaya 21:56, 7 April 2006 (UTC) *'Delete', along with any further uploads of the image. --From Andoria with Love 18:23, 9 April 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. - AJ Halliwell 07:56, 22 April 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. --Jörg 09:35, 25 April 2006 (UTC) Mount Rushmore 2005 ;Image:Mount Rushmore 2005.jpg Non-Trek image, And a minor dispute on Talk:Mount Rushmore National Memorial. We already have an image from Trek of it, so a real image seems unnecessary. - AJ Halliwell 16:58, 22 April 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. Better not start uploading real-life images. --Jörg 09:35, 25 April 2006 (UTC) Rikerclock47.jpg or Schisms004.jpg ;Image:Rikerclock47.jpg or Image:Schisms004.jpg: One is a duplicate of the other, therefore one should be deleted. --From Andoria with Love 03:23, 23 April 2006 (UTC) *'Delete' Image:Schisms004.jpg. The other pic's name is more descriptive. --Jörg 09:35, 25 April 2006 (UTC) Image:Uranus.jpg ;Image:Uranus.jpg Non-trek image, removed from Uranus page because of to much "real life" info. - AJ Halliwell 22:27, 23 April 2006 (UTC) *'Delete', but on a side note, there is probably some okadogram in existance with a diagram of Uranus. Jaz talk 22:30, 23 April 2006 (UTC) *'Delete', though I'm not aware of an okudagramm displaying Uranus, Neptune or Pluto for that matter. --Jörg 09:35, 25 April 2006 (UTC) Image:Saladin class.jpg ;Image:Saladin class.jpg : Image taken from some copyrighted FJ manual. Most probably not fair use and as such needs to be deleted. In any case, image has the wrong copyright disclaimer. (Attention: Image is still in use on two pages at the moment) -- Cid Highwind 09:20, 25 April 2006 (UTC) In that case, the same apply to Image:Federation class.jpg Image:Ptolemy class.jpg Image:Hermes class.jpg. So, the information displayed on it should be added in the article - Philoust123 11:10, 25 April 2006 (UTC) : I'm not clear on why the use of these four pages (as opposed to the rest of the book) is not fair use. While the copyright on them is Franz Joseph's (as opposed to Paramount's) they were used as on screen images in the film's. How is their use here, any different than the screen captures and other pictures that are copyrighted by Paramount? (at least for the specific class articles involved) —MJBurrage 03:41, 8 May 2006 (UTC) : Does anyone know whether the copyright went to Paramount or Joseph’s family when he died? —MJBurrage 03:43, 8 May 2006 (UTC) Image:Koerner-worstcall.jpg ;Image:Koerner-worstcall.jpg Delete. While I wasn't aware he was involved in production, I think 3 images, and this one in particular, is a bit much. Particularly cause it's using a pic to symbolize a (good, but I wouldn't say picture-deserving) quote. - AJ Halliwell 22:33, 6 May 2006 (UTC) :Well, it's probably the most recognizable scene of Trekkies. --Bp 22:44, 6 May 2006 (UTC) Image:Logo.jpg The image is an duplicate of TOStitle closeup.jpg. --Bp 06:31, 8 May 2006 (UTC) Phase cannon images ;Image:Phase cannons blowing hatch.jpg & Image:Phase cannons on sphere, Anomaly.jpg: I went a little overboard with the images for the phase cannon article. I don't feel these are needed any longer, unless someone wants to use them on another page. --From Andoria with Love 23:09, 8 May 2006 (UTC)